Lay My Heart Down
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: My take on White Lies Part 3. Memories are all we have.. Shandy


**My take on White Lies Part 3. This fic is pretty much AU.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Andy's body began to feel numb, but he kept his death grip tightly on Sharon's wrist while his vision began to blur and started fading into black, the concerned voices of his colleagues echoing and sounding farther and farther away. Soon his body went limp and he finally let l's go of Sharon's wrist.

Darkness enveloped him with a tint of red surrounding him being confined in tight space with warm liquids surround him. The sound of a heart beating rapidly bursting through his ears along. Suddenly being pulled down, being squeezed through a tight opening to suddenly being blinded by a bright lights. He found it hard to breath and was cold, he screamed since he was no longer confined in the warm liquid but soon felt lost and empty in the chilly air. Minutes later he felt warm hands touching his body then felt something soft wrap around his body to the sound of unknown voices taking and one saying "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Flynn it's a boy." Feeling the soft sweaty flesh and hearing the heart beat he recognized right away he stopped crying, cooing as he heard the woman familiar voice soothing him and keeping him warm. Birth.

Various flashbacks of his toddlers years invaded his mind. His mind show casing various times he played hide and seek with his parents. To the joys of finding out he was going to be a older brother. To being very disappointed that his parents were bringing another boy into the world and not a little sister that he so wanted. A few months later amazed when he felt his little brother kicking and moving around in his mother's stomach. To soon reading to him while he was still in his mother's womb. Smiling happily as he was the only person who could calm his little brother down since his brother was very active inside. Finally rolling his eyes and covering his ears from the fact that his brother screaming as he was finally free from the prison inside their mother's womb. Thinking, okay can he go back inside now and everyone started laughing and his dad said "sorry Andrew it doesn't work that way." Big Brother

At the age of eleven, Andrew Flynn was extremely excited when he found out that his parents were having another baby but this time it was going to be a girl and he would be a big brother to two younger siblings. Remembering all the great times he had with his baby brother and how excited they were that they were going to be big brothers. Making a pact to keep their sister safe and couldn't wait to welcome her into this world. The day came that their sister was introduced and Andrew laughed, because his younger brother acted the same way he did when he was born. Andrew was thrilled when he sat next to his mother looking down at his little sister that was bundled in his arms. The way she cooed at him and smiled as she recognized his voice. The joy and excitement he felt as he held her and knew one day he couldn't wait to be a father himself. Oldest Brother

He remembered when his dad lost his job and started drinking whiskey heavily to numb the pain of failing his family. To one day Andrew slammed the front door closed as he got into his car, racing to pick up his brother and sister from school and headed towards grandmas while their parents fought. It was bad and he hated his father for how he yelled and belittled his mother in front of him but specially in front of his younger siblings too. To one day finally had enough of his dads words and punched him in the face for slapping their mom. Yelling at him to get out till he sobered up and got the help he needed to be clean. They watched as his father staggered out of house and into a cab, while his little siblings cried. Andrew soothed his brother and sister while his mother went into her bedroom to clean up the blood from around her mouth. Once his siblings were calm and watching cartoons, he went down the hall to his moms room to check on her. His heart broke as he watched her sitting on the floor clutching a family picture of them. Andrew sat next to his mother wrapping his arms around her telling her "that everything will be alright." Protector

Four months later his father comes back into their lives apologizing for all that he had done while under the influence of alcohol. Andrew was skeptical at first but wanted to believe his dad had changed and got the help he needed. He was proud that his father stayed sober and that their family was once again whole and happy. To see his mother's face light up when his dad told a funny jokes to helping around the house and finding a good paying job and staying sober. Happy Reunion

His high school days Andrew was starting to get into trouble a lot and being held after school for his actions. Just like his mother use to say monkey see monkey do, his little brother followed. To one day they stole a bike and being caught by Officer Nickels. His words from that officer changed Andrew and helped he to become a better person and wanted to do good in his life. With that said he brought his grades up and met his high school sweetheart Alicia. New Beginnings

The Police Academy was everything he imagined it would be. It was hard work but after graduating with flying colors and joining Robbery and Homicide department. He was hooked on the feeling of catching dirt bags, it was a rush to catch criminals and knowing the streets were once again safe in Los Angeles. Police Officer Flynn

He watched as Alicia walk down the isle of the church, she looked stunning in the short white lace wedding dress and the cute baby bump that was slowly growing bigger each week. The pure blissful smile that adorn her face and the glow that came along with carry a child. Andrew was nervous he would forget his lines but amazed himself he didn't miss a word and was thrilled when the Priest said that he could kiss his bride. The Husband

Alicia had a firm grip on his hand as she tried to control her breathing as she pushed little Nicole out. Andrew was excited as he watched his little girl come out and she screamed loudly. The joy he felt as he held his little girl, just like he held his little sister. Nicole was beautiful, she looked just like her mother and some of his mother too. He smiled widely when her little fingers wrapped around his index finger. Father

To say that he was excited about having another baby was an understatement. His job being stressful and all that blood at crime scenes. To seeing just how cruel humans can be to just about anyone. One night they were called out to a house and as the buster through the they saw the father shoot and kill his own kids for no reason. That's when Andrews addiction began, the children's blood splattered on his face and clothes. The way their eyes drained of life haunting him everyday and the sounds of bullets echoing in his head. The only way to drowned out the noises and their faces was to drink and drink. Until his mind was silent. He would come home late staggering through the house cursing as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. Falling on the couch he passed out. Months later he would always fight with Alicia till she kicked him out until he sobered up. He would get cleaned up but after Charles was born he began to drink again as the images of old and new crime scenes returned full force. Alicia finally has enough and filed for divorced and took the house in the settlement leaving Andrew to a couple hundred bucks and empty bottles of bourbon. Addiction

Andrew stayed at crappy motels drinking his sorrows away and sleeping with any young blonde who wanted to fuck. Once he had his fun he kick them out and drink some more. It took until this woman with reddish auburn hair, wearing a black fitted trench coat with legs that went on for miles to get him to sober up. After he fire his weapon on the job while intoxicated. Her words echoed on his head over and over again till he fell asleep. Andrew Flynn joined AA and was getting the help he needed to stay sober along with the help of his sponsor Clyde. After completing his second month he was aloud on active duty. He never did see that red headed woman again and for the life of him couldn't remember her name. New Beginnings

With all the shit he's been through he was fed up Taylor's shit and decided to join Major Crimes. He enjoyed annoying Chief Johnson and laughed at her obsession with chocolate. Deep down she was an amazing detective and was better then all the males that worked here. She had a way of getting information out of suspects and I grew to admire and respect her for that. Plus it helped she had a cute face, but boy did she need to change her wardrobe. He became good friends with the rest of the team and also found a partner named Louie Provenza, who loved having sex with younger woman and became each other's wing man. Soon both getting into trouble every other crime scene or just on their own accord. Like when they were heading to the Dodgers game and finding a dead body in Provenza garage to pretending it wasn't there. Or that one time with the flight attendants, man that was brutal. Or the woman who stoled Provenza's car along with all of the evidence. Let's just say the Chief was n very upset with them that week. But no matter what we had each other's back. Double Trouble

Years later there was incident with Detective Gabriel's shooting a suspect while under the influence did Andrew met the red headed lady again wearing the same trench coat 15 years ago. Man she was annoying and loved the rules she had set fourth upon the entire police department. After clearing Detective Gabriel's name we only saw her a few times here and there. Until Chief Johnson and the rest of Major Crimes decision was in a lawsuit. Next to have her following us around every crime scene and questioning everything we did. Reminding us of the precious rules every minute. But it surprised me that no matter what we threw at her she always had our Chief's back during the lawsuit. Specially when Chief Johnson attacked Strohl in the elevator just to collect a blood sample and hair.

The last day he saluted Chief Johnson as she resigned and left for D.C. The way she cried happy tears from the new purse we gave her since hers was evidence against Strohl. Months that followed his best friend was taking command of Major Crimes. Till we were called out to a crime scene where these guys would rob stores but this time it ended badly leaving two alive but because of Captain Raydor's rules one died while the other escaped. As they talked under the tent he saw Captain Raydor and Chief Taylor walking over. I could see the disgust in my partners face telling Captain Raydor she's late and will get a briefing later. Walking back into the department with no answers and seeing Detective Sykes talking with Raydor and her telling Provenza that she was getting briefed of their case since he wasn't willing to do so.

I was so angry with her when we were in the morgue. That after Tao was done talking to her I yelled at her but was soon surprised she had a valid questions that LAPD is the only Police Department that would hold a suspect at the crime scene. As we both worked together my hate for her changed and I began to respect her. Various images popped through his head about her love for Rusty and taking him into her care and getting him back into school. To how sad she felt when his real dad came into picture, s to how on changed when he came home with a busted lip and a black eye. Soon we were all in a interview room with Daniel Dunn as he signed his parental rights away. He remember the happiness in her eyes as she said you are with family then hugged him.

Over the years we became good friends, specially around the time my daughter was getting married. After that we would go to dinner, the movies, even baseball games, to a few charity events, to see my grandsons perform in The Nutcracker. But somewhere down the line I started to feel more than just friendship for Sharon Raydor specially after her divorce from her sleazebag husband Jackson Raydor. I was so ashamed and thought I lost my best friend when she found out that I lied about our friendship to my family but was more than grateful she understood and helped me put it back together. To only feel awkward at what Rusty said to Nicole and the realization that shown across her face. That in fact were kind of dating but just title it as that. After the show we talked and she discussed that she's just not ready to date just yet and to give her sometime to think about us.

But things went south as Strolh decided to be his own attorney and wanted to takk to Rusty alone. To him escaping and being somewhere in LA, that's when their dinners stopped happening all the time to only seeing each other at work. She looked worn down and on edge until finally a case broke the wall that was around did she finally tell Chuck to stop his surveillance on Rusty Beck. As weeks went by they went out like they usually do for dinners or to the movies. His mind went to the day Buzz became an officer and Sharon was playing with his tie telling him not to pick on Buzz to much tonight. Her beautiful smile that made me weak in the knees.

Flashes of Sharon telling me what she needs from me regarding Julio wasn't going to be an easy task since I wasn't all that nice to him. In fact I was a total idiot and a jerk to him. Months after that I felt that we were on the same page and I asked her out, well more like to a romantic dinner. The way she awkwardly said romantic and then saying "fine". Did I realize she said yes, still in shock she asked where Hobbs was and took off but with an extra hop in her step. Images of their dinner date to the chaste kiss on her closed lips.

More images came flowing one by one of every interaction between him and Sharon. To her beautiful smile, her wearing his shirt after one date at the beach and it started to down pour. To the way she fit perfectly in his arms as they fell asleep in either one of their beds. How her hand fit perfectly in his to the way her greens eyes get a darker shade after just one kiss. The images slowed down to when he had his dust up with Madame X and how Sharon took good care of him. To how perfectly they fitted well as they lived at her condo. The smile on her face when Rusty and I played Chess. More images flowed as they looked at the house with the dead realtor in the pool to end up disappointed to have the house invested with black mold.

Recent memories flowed his mind of the events from last month. With everything happening with the Z Brotherhood, to losing a few good friends and Sharon having to shoot Dwight Darnell to stop him from killing anymore innocent people. How she felt conflicted for not feeling anything to me telling her to talk to Priest Thomas about she's feels. The smile on her face as she kissed me then pulled me into arms. Soon after talking to Priest Thomas did she find the absolution she was looking for, but needed to hear that from Mildred. Which she did when she said "she understands" what she had to do in the courtroom that day. His last memory was the look of pure uncertainty written on her face and in her her eyes while she had her hands on his face saying his name softly. Then everything faded into black and I could no longer hear anything either.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Andy could hear the beeping of monitors and the faint smell of bleach. He tried to lift his arms up to ribs his eyes but found that his right hand was pinned down. Slowly opening his eyes he looks over seeing locks of auburn red hair covering Sharon's face and her hands over his. He watched her sleep peacefully afraid to wake her up. But he wanted to see her face so he used he other hand gently moving her hair away from her beautiful face. What he saw broke his heart, dried up mascara caked on her face from her tears. She must have been so worried about me. Andy tried to speak but his mouth was to dry from the local pain medication they had him on. He ran his hand over his throat and felt the bandage that covered his sensitive skin. He must have had surgery, but how long was I out? What day is it? With more questions his head began to hurt and his heart rate started to race.

The beeps got louder and more close together Sharon slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. Sitting up she held tightly on Andy's hand as she leans forward and kisses his forehead.

"Calm down Andy, you are in the hospital. You had a heart attack and Dr. Liu had to do mild surgery to unblock your artery." She paused as he was going over everything Sharon just said.

He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed her hand. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at Sharon then the glass of water on the tray table.

Sharon followed his eyes. "Ohh sorry." She blushed as she grabs the glass of ice bringing it to his lips watching as he licked the ice cube that was in her hand. His mouth was getting tired, so Sharon ran the cube along his lips. "I love you Andy." She said her voice full of emotions and her eyes starting to mist over. She could have lost him if it wasn't for the team who sprung into action.

Andy tried to speak but Sharon placed her index finger ones his lips. She waited till his eyes landed on her watching as she shook her head no, but with a smile on her lips. He smiled back at her, keeping his eyes on her while she ran the ice cube along his open lips.

"You scared me Andy. Louie said you've been rolling your shoulder for a few days now. I wish you would have said something." Sharon said with her left brow raised. The ice cube was small enough that she placed it in his mouth watching him as he moved his mouth around.

His only response was to hold her hand tightly as a way to communicate. Also he just stared into her eyes trying to tell her with his mind. He smiled when she started to smile.

"I know, you are a stubborn man and don't want to seem like an invalid but Andy, I need to here by my side. Not six feet underground." She said sadly, a single tear ran down her cheek.

His other hand cupped her face using his thumb to wipe the single tear away to only produce more tears to fall from her face. Andy pulled her down with little resistance from Sharon. Even though she was mindful where she laid her head. He hums after hearing her hum, he wrapped his arms around her just holding her to him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of vanilla and strawberries from her hair when he kissed the top of her head. They both were exhausted and both had fallen back to sleep. Only to be woken up by his doctor a few hours later.

"Sorry to disturb you two, just came into check on you Andy." Dr. Liu said while she looked over his chart that was in front of his bed. She waited till Sharon sat up straight and let go of Andy's hand. Then Dr. Liu produced to moved to Andy's other side.

"How are you doing Andy?" Doctor Liu asked while she helped move his bed up.

"Well doc I have a mild headache and have this terrible taste in my mouth, but overall I feel alright." Andy said, his eyes moved from his doctor who just nodded her her then to Sharon who had a small smile on her lips.

"Alright Andy I need you to take a deep breath in." Said Dr. Liu while placed her stethoscope on his chest. "Okay again." She said listen to the rhythm of his heart beat and listened to the flow in his lungs. "Okay one more time Andy." Once she was finished she asked. "I need you to lean forward just a bit." She waited then placed the stethoscope on his back. "Do four deep breaths for me." On his fourth one she placed her stethoscope around her neck and typed in her laptop. After she was finished she checked his eyes then checked his reflexes and finally took a look at his cut from surgery.

"Your girlfriend probably told you already. I had to operate on you immediately to removed the blockage that was in your carotid artery." Dr. Liu said as she smiled over at Sharon then looked seriously over at Andy.

Andy nodded his head, his eyes on Sharon who was blushing. From the word girlfriend, but at least his doctor didn't say wife again. That time was really awkward for Sharon and Andy couldn't help but smile at her that day.

"What caused the blockage." Asked Andy.

"Your dosage on Plendil was to high which was causing your calcium to build up in your artery which made you have a heart attack." Said Doctor Liu. "I'm placing you on Sular. If you feel light headed or have any heart palpitations call 911 right away. I want to keep you over night to monitor your vitals." Doctor Liu finished picking up her laptop and nods her head at Andy.

"Doc will I be able to go back to work?" Asked a concerned Andy.

"Well Andy it all depends on your blood work and how this new medication affects your body. But yes you may go back to work." She smiled when Andy's face lite up. "Well I'll leave you two alone and nurses will come by to visit you periodically throughout the day." She finished the walled out the door.

Andy exhales loudly while he lays his head back on the bed. With help from Sharon, he was able to lay back comfortably. Andy scoots over then looks up at Sharon who just stared at him. She smiled when he pats the empty side next to him.

"Andy, I can't do that!" Said Sharon, trying hard not to smile when Andy pouts.

"Oh come on Sharon, just this once. I promise to behave but I miss laying next you." Andy said sadly still pouting his lower lip at her. He to was trying hard not to smile as he continued to pat the empty spot next to him.

Sharon rolled her eyes and exhaled while she walked over to his bed. Smiling as she skipped off her shoes then sat on the hospital bed. Looking over at Andy, she smiled as she laid back next to him. She hums when he placed her head on his chest and wraps his left arm around her back holding her tight. Andy placed a kiss on top of her hair again. Enjoying the feel of her warm body next to him. Thinking he could have lost this forever and she would be all alone.

"I'm glad you can come back to work, I was worried you would have to retire." Sharon said softly while her fingers ran over his heart.

Andy placed his right hand over hers holding her hand tightly. "I'm glad I can go back to work too. But being home and waiting for you get there wouldn't be so bad. I would miss you like crazy though while you were away at work or of you were at a crime scene." Andy kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

Sharon placed a kiss on his chest then his hand that was over hers. "I would miss you too. You not being there to check on or just your presence would sadden me. But I would hurry home just to be wrapped in your arms." Sharon said with a smile, glad that Andy couldn't see the blush that colored her cheeks.

Andy hummed and kissed the top of her head again. "I would love that, I love you Sharon." He whispered.

Sharon intertwined their fingers that were on his chest. "I love you too Andy. I'm so grateful your okay." Rubbing her cheek along his chest.

Andy brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Me too, Sharon. Me too." Andy replied sleepily.

Both fell asleep as soon as their eyes closed. Neither one stirred as the hospital door slowly opened to be shut again quickly.

"What is it honey?" Asked a concerned Drew.

Nicole turned around, hands over her mouth trying hard not to laugh. After a few minutes she composed herself signaling Drew to take a look. Drew took a peek at what Nicole had looked and smiled as his saw her father holding Sharon, both with smiles on their lips. Drew closed the door smiling at his wife.

"Well at least we know he's alright." Said Drew, taking ahold of Nicole's hand.

Nicole squeezed his hand and rested her head on Drew's shoulder laughing. "Yes, we do. Just how cute did they look?" Nicole said happily.

"I've always known those two were meant to be together. Even when they were just friends." Chuckled Drew, guiding them away from her fathers room.

 **The End**


End file.
